Before He Cheats
by laurzz
Summary: DannyLindsay - oneshot/songfic... A little confusion on the team's part gets the rumours rolling.


**Disclaimer: Not mine, shocking. I know** ... **Hugs to Twinkeyrocks for her encouragement, and for reading through it for me:)**

**Enjoy:)**

Flack slowly backed out of the break room

Flack slowly backed out of the break room. When Lindsay was going all out, he knew to leave her be. One of the many lessons learnt, whilst he had spent nights, hanging out with the couple. Instead, he went looking for his partner in crime

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive, carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights, slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats. _

Stella stopped, turned and glanced towards the break room. _What the hell had Messer done now?_ Instead of checking in with Adam for her trace, she headed for his office, warning him that his girlfriend was on the warpath.

_Right now, she's probably up singing some white-trash version of Shania karaoke...  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk" and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo...  
And he don't know..._

Adam backed up a little, and rested against the wall separating the AV lab to the break room. He'd only ever heard Lindsay Monroe sing twice, and he'd always thought she had a beautiful voice, but hell, that small little country girl scared the crap out of him when she was angry. He turned and headed for the locker room in search of Danny.

_I might saved a little trouble for the next girl, Cause the next time that he cheats...  
Oh, you know it won't be on me!_

Hawkes stood at the break room door, shaking his head.

"Messer, what have you done this time?!"

* * *

Flack lightly tapped on the glass door before letting himself in.

"Danno, run, quick, go somewhere. Now. Use you're frequent flyer miles you got whilst going to and from Montana, cause Danno whatever you did, the Mrs. knows, and she's out for revenge man, she's just about ready for kicking your sorry ass. Just thought I'd give ya a quick heads up man"

Danny blinked. "Yeah, er, thanks."

Flack nodded and shut the door, and bumped straight into Stella.

Danny shook his head and went back to his paperwork only to be interrupted again, as soon as he had picked up his pen.

"Messer! I can't believe you! You have some serious grovelling to do, if you haven't screwed it up too much already. You're just lucky Lindsay doesn't wallow in her own self pity. You better fix this. But, not here, not now. Mac would kill me; but make sure you fix this Messer!"

"Consider me uh, warned Stella, I'll uh, fix this"

"Good" she smiled "back to work"

Danny threw his pen on the desk, and sat back in his chair, sighing.

What the hell was going on? What on earth had he actually done? As far as he knew, he'd done nothing and he and Lindsay were fine. _Weren't they?_

His thoughts were shaken from yet another knock at the office door

"WHAT?!" he barked

"Making a habit of greeting people like that Messer?"

"Shut up Doc, I aint got no dog, you can't tease me bout the resemblance this time. What you wanting?"

"You and Lindsay, you two alright?"

"Well, actually I'm beginning to think this lab knows something I don't. As far as I know, we're fine."

"Well, I'd fix whatever is wrong before she does something drastic Messer"

"Yeah, I'm on it, Thanks Doc"

He watched Hawkes head towards AV and waited knowing that-

"Danny?"

Even his thoughts were interrupted.

"Yes Adam?" he sighed

"As much as I love Lindsay singing, I think you need to uh- say sorry, buy her lunch or something, she's pretty angry Danny, and whatever you did must have been bad."

"Yeah, yeah, terrible." He replied, half-heartedly, until it dawned on him. "Adam, you're a genius, now go do my trace"

"I'm just waiting on-"

"Adam-"Danny warned

"I'm going"

Danny pulled his phone out and smiled as he typed out his text message to Lindsay

_You, stop singing, now. You're getting me into trouble!_

* * *

She pulled her phone out, and paused her I-pod, giggling at the message. She picked up the case file she had been looking through with one hand, and her coffee in the other, and headed for their office.

She stood in the doorway, propping herself up on the doorframe, grinning,

"That, is the last time I buy you Carrie Underwood's album Montana. I got the whole of the crime lab thinking I cheated and you smashed my car up." Danny grinned, not even looking from his work whilst he told her off

"What, Who thinks that?"

"Well, just about everyone after you holding a karaoke session in the break room" he smiled, now looking at her

"I was singing?"

"Montana, they heard you in damn Australia"

"The I-pod," Lindsay smiled, setting her things down, "can't hear a damn thing when my headphones are in. I didn't realize I was singing"

"Yeah, well Montana, maybe you'll think next time you start singing about slashing holes in tyres, huh, tends to turn a few heads when you threaten criminal damage"

Lindsay turned slightly and saw Stella, Flack, Hawkes and Adam stood in the AV lab staring at the office.

"Up for giving them a show, cowboy?"

"Always" he smiled whilst signalling her over to sit on his lap.

As he pulled her down onto his lap, he also pulled her into a kiss, and they both giggled against each other lips, in their playful embrace.

* * *

"See, all they needed as their heads banging together" Stella smiled

"Nah, Monroe u'll probably kick his ass when he takes her home tonight" Flack grinned

"That's if she lets him take her home" Hawkes chipped in

"Well, he definitely wont be getting any pool table action for a while" Adam laughed

Stella, Flack and Hawkes looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Too far Adam, too far" they all chuckled in unison before heading back to trace

Adam sighed and threw himself back in his chair.

_What did it take for him to roll with the big guns?!_

"You, Miss Monroe," Danny smiled prodding her arm "Had better stop singing on your breaks, last week, it was 'Jenny Don't Be Hasty', just reminding Flack, when he had _**finally** _ dropped the teasing over me actually having a Paulo Nutini CD>"

"Wait till he sees you have Carrie Underwood Messer, try living that down" she smiled prodding his chest, while tracing her finger up and down his arm.

Just then, Danny glanced up and saw Mac heading towards the office, and, Danny flung Lindsay to the floor, just in time.

"Danny, Lindsay – Danny, where's Lindsay?" Mac asked

"Bathroom. I think." Danny lied, pushing her further under the desk, as she tried stopping a giggle escaping her

"That's funny, I'm sure I just saw her sat on your lap. In here"

"Nope, on my own. Sorry"

"Must be something in the coffee." Mac shrugged

"Yeah, Must be," Danny smiled, humouring him.

"Alright, well, back to work" Mac smiled as he turned to leave, but turned back before the door closed

"Oh, and Danny, next time you hide Lindsay under the desk, tell her not to giggle"

Mac smiled as he finally shut the door.

"Montana, all you had to do was stay quiet," Danny laughed offering her a hand to help her up with,

"I'm sorry Danny, but how stupid do you think Mac is?"

"Alright, alright, it seemed logical, you being at the bathroom, now, where were we?" Danny grinned, pulling her back onto his lap.

* * *


End file.
